1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for adjusting a set-up default value of a basic input output system (BIOS) of a computer and a mainboard using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In each computer system, a mainboard has its own BIOS. When the computer is booted, a central processing unit (CPU) loads in the BIOS and related set-up value, and then executes a boot procedure according to the set-up value. If the user intends to modify the BIOS set-up value, for example the user hopes that the priority sequence of booting is hard disk, optical disk drive, network device, or hopes that the priority sequence of booting is optical disk drive, hard disk, and universal serial bus (USB) device, it is necessary for the user to enter into the BIOS to modify the set-up value.
Usually, the BIOS set-up value is stored in a CMOS memory. If the set-up value is not stored in the CMOS memory, or the set-up value stored in the CMOS memory is invalid, by the execution of the CPU, the BIOS writes a set-up default value record in the BIOS memory into the CMOS memory, so as to be used as the BIOS set-up value. However, each customer giving commission to manufacture the computer system may put forward different requirements on the set-up default value, it is necessary for the computer system manufacturer to modify the set-up default value in the BIOS memory according to the requirements of different customers. Therefore, it is necessary for the computer system manufacturer to prepare a plurality of BIOS firmware code versions to satisfy the requirements of different customers. Therefore, a problem of managing a great number of BIOS firmware code versions is generated. In the other aspect, each BIOS firmware code version must be assured that the BIOS operates normally through a verifying procedure. However, for a great number of BIOS firmware code versions generated to satisfy the requirements of different customers, it is necessary to cost a great amount of time, equipment, and labor force cost to verify each BIOS firmware code version, which also increases the product development time course.
In another conventional art, all the set-up default values required by all the customers are prewritten in a same BIOS firmware code version, so it is only necessary to verify the single version, thereby saving the product development time course. However, for the conventional art, a larger memory space is required to store the BIOS firmware code, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the product. Further, if requirements of a new customer exist, another version of the BIOS firmware code is added to satisfy the requirements of the new customer. The continuous progression and releasing of the version serial number may cause problems for the old customers. The reason is that the content of the BIOS is not changed, and only the default value of the new customer is added.